Stuck in A Storm
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Carter and Abby are stuck together in a snowstorm will they finally talk to each other about everything that happened. Carter and Abby pairing
1. Default Chapter

Stuck in a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own ER.

Pairing: Carter and Abby

Summary: Carter and Abby are stuck together in a snowstorm; will they finally talk to each other about everything that happened. 

Author's Note: In this story, they are best friends again, unlike on the show. Abby hasn't dated Jake and Carter hasn't dated Wendall.

Chapter 1

Carter and Abby were in the doctor's lounge. "So how does it feel being a doctor?" Carter asked. Abby smiled, while putting her jacket on. "It still feels weird when someone calls me Dr. Lockhart."

Carter smiled. "You'll get use to that. See you tomorrow." Carter responded.

"Bye," Abby replied, as she looked outside that saw that it was snowing outside, and it was getting really heavy. She smiled. "I guess winter is finally here." she mumbled to herself. She walked out of the lounge. "Goodnight Abby." Sam replied. Abby nodded, and walked out of the hospital. Really hoping to get home before the snow was falling too heavy so she wasn't stuck in it, after the day that she had, being thrown up on by a patient, then another patient wanted to see a doctor that knew what they was doing, instead of her. Just a plain old horrible day!

She walked to her car, and it wouldn't start. "Damn." she yelled.

"Problem with your car?" he said, as he knocked on her window. She looked up and saw Carter standing in front of her.

"It's nothing, but my car won't start and it is too late to get it repaired." Abby explained.

"How about I give you a ride home?" Carter offered. Abby sighed. "No, it's fine; I can find some other way."

"Abby, I thought we were friends again" Carter responded. "We are, Carter, but it's just..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, let's stop arguing because I am beginning to get really cold." Carter replied. Abby smiled. "Okay fine." she said, as she grabbed her purse, and got out of the car.

"What are we going to do about my car?" Abby asked.

"We'll pick it up in the morning." Carter responded. "Come let's get to my car, before we freeze to death." he said with a laugh. Abby smiled. She looked at Carter, as they were walking to his car. Even though they were best friends again, she still thought of what happened to their relationship and how they broke up, but she was happy and he was happy now, there was no use thinking about their relationship anymore. But, she thought to herself - _Was__ she happy?_

"Abby." Carter shouted. "I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes."

"Sorry I was thinking about something." Abby responded, as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Thank you for taking me home."

"You know, Abby, we're still friends no matter what happened to us…" but before he could say anymore, Abby stopped them. "I know, Carter, let's just get going."

Carter looked at her. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Carter started the car. "Are you sure that you're fine?"

"Let's go now, or I'll find my own way home" Abby responded. Carter laughed. "Okay I'm going."

(((

Carter looked at Abby, and thought of everything they went through together, he hadn't thought of their relationship for a very long time, he didn't want to think about it, not after how it ended. He thought that they were going to be with each other forever, but it didn't work out that way, and it was no use thinking about it now.

"So how was your day?" Abby asked.

"It was good." Carter replied. "You know I always knew that you would become a doctor."

"No, you didn't." Abby said with a laugh.

"Why did you do it?" Carter asked. Abby sighed, and took a deep breath. "I always wanted to be a doctor, but it took us breaking up for me to realize that I want to do something good in my life,"

"I'm sorry." Carter responded.

"Don't worry about it, Carter, it is over." she replied, as she looked out the window. "I can't believe how much it is snowing now."

Carter glanced at Abby, and tried to see if she was upset about what they just talked about, he wanted to explain to her why he broke up with her, but right now wasn't the right time, and maybe it will never be the right time.

A half an hour later,

"So how are you really doing, John?" Abby asked.

"I'm doing better, Abby. I still miss my son every day, but the pain isn't there as much. Thanks to you for being there for me." She smiled at him. " Just because of what happened to us, doesn't mean I wouldn't be there for you, you needed a friend."

Carter nodded.

"Do you miss Kem?" Abby questioned. Carter didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, John, I shouldn't have asked that, it's none of my business." Abby responded, feeling bad that she asked about Kem.

"No, Abby it's fine, you can ask. I do miss Kem, but I don't think we will ever be together again." Carter wanted to tell her more, but he didn't think it was right telling his ex-girlfriend about his other relationships.

Suddenly both Carter and Abby knew what was happening, as his car started to go off the road. "No…" he shouted.

A few minutes later, he woke up and looked at Abby. . "Abby... Abby, are you alright?"

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck In A Storm

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

Abby suddenly woke up and saw Carter calling her name over and over again with a scared tone of voice. The last thing she remembered was the car sliding down the road. "Carter, are you okay?"

He smiled at her. "I should ask you the same question; you're the one with a cut on your head." She touched her head. "I'm fine, it was nothing."

"It's not nothing, Abby. You were unconscious for a few minutes." Carter tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "It looks like we're stuck here together."

"I guess we are." Abby replied. Carter then looked at the expression on her face. "It's not that bad, we use to like to be alone, remember?"

"That was a long time ago, Carter." Abby snapped, as she looked out the window; she didn't want to think about her relationship with Carter, it was over a long time ago.

Carter didn't know what to say to Abby. " I didn't mean to upset you, Abby." Abby smiled. "It's fine."

"Is your cell phone working? Maybe we can call someone to help us." Carter replied.

"I left mine at home, what about yours?" she asked him. He looked at her. " I left mine at home too. I guess we'll just have to wait until someone comes by." Carter replied

"That could be hours." Abby responded.

"Well then I guess we just have to entertain ourselves." Abby looked at Carter, she didn't want to admit it to herself, but if she had to be stuck with anybody in a snowstorm, she was glad that it was Carter.

"So how is it living with Neela?" Carter asked, trying to make conversation,

"It's okay, I guess." Abby said, as she turned on the radio.

Beep - This is a public service announcement- There is a severe snowstorm in the Chicago area, please avoid driving unless it is an emergency – Beep.

"They could have told us that before." Abby said, with a laugh. Carter glanced at Abby, he forgot how much he missed her laugh, even though she didn't laugh a lot, it was great when she did. He loved everything about her, if only things were different, he thought to himself.

She could tell that he was looking at her, she didn't know if she should be flattered or worried, if it was any other ex-boyfriend, she would be worried, but seeing that it was Carter, she knew that she didn't need to worry. She was just happy that they were best friends like they were before. 

"So how are Eric and Maggie doing?" Carter asked. Abby paused for a moment; she couldn't believe that Carter was asking her about her family. One thing she learnt since her and Carter become friends again was to not talk about family, because she knew that Carter would remember what happened with her brother as his grandmother's funeral.

"They're doing well, both on their meds, and I haven't been called to clean up any messes."

Carter smiled. He could tell her that Abby was tense. "I don't blame your brother for what happened at my grandmother's funeral, then I did, but not anymore. I was just so upset at the time. It was the disease, and I know that now, I just wanted you to know."

Abby nodded, not sure what to say to that. "Thanks. When Eric started taking meds, he told me to tell you that he was sorry. He really liked you, he thought that you were 'the one'."

"The one." Carter said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know; I don't know what he was thinking." Abby replied.

Abby then started to get cold. "Abby, are you cold?" Carter asked, as he could see that she was getting cold.

"Just a little." she replied. He took his jacket off. " Here take my jacket."

"You'll get cold." She said.

"I'll be fine." he replied, as he put the jacket on her. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

(((

A hour later,

Carter looked at Abby, and saw that she was looking pale. "Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked. She looked at him. "I'm okay"

"Does anywhere hurt?" he asked.

"Just my chest." she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. She stared blankly at him. "Because it didn't hurt before, I'm really fine. I think it's just from sitting here for all these hours."

He glanced at her. "Can I take look?" he asked.

"Not a first date." she said with a laugh.

"At least we know you still have your sense of humor."

"Sure, you can look, but I told you that I'm fine." she said, as she pulled her shirt up, so Carter could see.

"Abby..we need to get you to the hospital right now."

"John, we're stuck remember?" she replied. He looked at her with all seriousness. "I don't care what we have to do, but we have to get you to the hospital now, I'll carry you if I have to."

Abby laughed. "I don't think you'll need to do that."

Carter tried the doors again to see if they would open. "Do you have any ideas how to get out here, Abby?" He then turned around, and looked at her, and saw that she was starting to drift into unconsciousness.

"Abby..don't do that. You have to stay awake." he said, as he shook her to get her to wake up.

"Why did you do that, John?" she asked.

"You can't go to sleep, Abby. You have to stay awake, until we can get you to the hospital." She looked up at Carter. "I just want to sleep, I'm so tired."

"Look at me, Abby. Don't go to asleep. Talk to me." Carter replied. "You can ask me anything, just anything to keep you awake."

Abby glanced at Carter, as she started to close her eyes. " No, Abby. Talk to me."

She opened her eyes a little bit. "Why did you break up with me in a letter?"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck In A Storm**

Chapter 3

Carter was shocked by the question that Abby had just asked him. How was he supposed to answer this?

"So what's the answer?" Abby asked quietly, trying to stay awake.

Abby could tell that he didn't want to answer the question. "You said that I could ask you any question. So answer me, why did you do it?"

"I was hurt."

"Hurt?" Abby said. "Did I give you a dear john letter? Did someone take that letter out of the trash and let the whole staff read it then talk behind your back about it? No."

"You hurt me when your brother ruined my grandmother's funeral."

"I understand why you went to Africa, but I don't understand why you couldn't break up with me on the phone, I'm not saying it would have been better than a letter but at least I would have been the only one to know about it." Abby replied, as she started to close her eyes.

"Abby, don't sleep, stay awake." he said. "Abby, I didn't know if I would ever go back to Chicago, so I wanted to break up with you, I know I should have done it better, but I was hurting, I guess in some weird way I wanted you to hurt as well."

"Thanks John, just what I wanted to hear, that you want me to hurt."

"I'm sorry, Abby, I was at a bad place at that time, but I regret sending you that letter and not doing in person or at least by the phone."

Abby looked at Carter. "I guess I do have to thank you for breaking up with me, if you didn't, I probably never would have decided to go back to med school, so thanks."

"Whatever I can do to help you," he said with a laugh. Abby looked at Carter. "You look like you are freezing. Do you have a blanket that we go both go under, so we don't both freeze to death?" Carter smiled. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were flirting with me."

"I don't flirt with my ex's."

"If you say so." Carter said, as he pulled a blanket of the back seat of the car and moved closer to her. He put the blanket over the two of them. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel really tired, I just want to sleep."

"You can't do that." Carter told her. "Just keep on talking to me." She looked at him. "Do you remember the first time we got stuck together?"

"How could I forget that? It was the first time that I kissed you. I had been dreaming about it for a long time, it was well worth the wait."

She smiled. "And then we had to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks together. Those were two long weeks."

"But it was fun wasn't it?" Abby smiled at Carter, as she thought about what they were up to those 2 weeks. "But that was a long time ago."

"Do you ever think about what could have happened if we had gotten engaged?"

"Why are you doing this, John? I know you want me to stay awake. So why are you talking about our relationship, it's over. You moved on. Why are you thinking about us again. If you want me to stay awake, ask me about the weather, work, anything but our relationship."

"Why does it bother you so much, Abby?"

"How would you feel if an old girlfriend started to ask you about your relationship? You wouldn't like it, so why would I?" Abby replied, as she looked at the window. "Do you think anybody will ever come?"

"Abby, I didn't mean to upset you. I guess us being stuck here together got me thinking about what could have happened between us. Ever since what happened with me and Kem, I started to realize how I'm never going to be happy."

"That's not true; you'll be happy one day."

"Are you happy, Abby?"

"Yes I am, I'm a doctor. It's everything that I wanted for a very long time." Carter glanced at Abby. "I mean are you happy in your personal life?"

Abby shake her head. "You are the only ex-boyfriend that I know that has asked his ex- girlfriend if she is happy in her life."

"So are you?"

"I guess."

"That doesn't sound like a real answer, yes or no."

"Fine, no. I haven't dated anybody for a while now. But that's because I am a doctor now; I don't really have a lot of personal time."

"You could make time if you wanted, but you haven't." Carter replied.

Abby sighed. "I wish I had taken a cab home. At least if I got stuck with the cab driver, I wouldn't have to listen to someone tell me about my life and how much it sucks."

"I didn't mean to sound like that. I just want you to be happy." Carter replied. She looked at him. "I want you to be happy. Maybe one day."

"So why didn't you and Kem work out?" Abby questioned Carter. "If you can ask me questions about my life, I can do the same thing to you."

"We just couldn't survive the death of our son, sometimes a death brings a couple together and something it breaks them apart. We just broke apart, I'll never forget her, but I don't think there is way we will get back together."

"I'm really sorry."

Abby moved closer to Carter and put her head on his chest. He then looked down at her and had this smile on his face. "I'm sorry, John, I shouldn't have done that, it's just so cold."

Carter smiled. "It's fine. Just make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Yes, doctor." she said. It felt so good to be in Carter's arms again, but she knew that there was no way that they would ever get back together, but at least they were still friends. He touched her hair, and smiled. "If only, we had stayed together, everything will be different right now", he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" she asked. "Just say I hope someone finds us soon. I don't want to freeze to death here."

"I don't think we'll freeze to death." Abby said with a laugh. She then started to cough.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked, as he turned to face her. "I just coughed."

"You could have internal injuries that we don't know about. I'm going to get out of here and find us help."

"Don't you remember the door is stuck?"

Carter grinned. "Actually, it's not as stuck as I made it out to be."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with this confused look on her face.

"Well see I tried to open the door, and it was stuck for a moment, but then it opened, but I didn't want to leave just yet."

"What are you talking about? I'm freezing to death here and you are telling me we could have gotten help."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, we're friends again, but we don't talk like we used to. I just wanted to know how you were feeling. You told me that you were okay, so I thought you would be okay. But now I'm worrying that you could have internal injuries and it will be my fault if something happens to you."

"I'm fine, John. Did you really do that so you could talk to me? I can't believe that," she said, as she hit him.

"I'm sorry, Abby. But I miss us talking like we use to. I miss just being with you."

Abby smiled. "I miss talking to you too, but you didn't need to do this. You could have just said how about we go out for dinner?"

Carter grinned. "I didn't plan the snowstorm or us getting stuck here together. But I thought this was the best time to talk to you."

"You talked to me; you know how I feel about everything." Abby said. "But I don't think you should go out in the snowstorm by yourself."

"I have to. I can't let you die, Abby. I'm still have feelings for you,"

Before Abby could respond to what Carter had just told her, everything went black.

"I shouldn't have said that Abby, but I do have feelings for you, I don't know exactly what they are yet."

"I understand that you don't like what I said, but you don't need to not talk to me." Carter replied, as he turned around and saw that Abby was unconscious.

"Abby… wake up. I can't lose you, don't do this to me. Wake up." Carter yelled, but she wasn't waking up. He touched her face. "I'm going to get us help, nothing is going to happen to you." he said, as he kissed her on the forehead.

He opened the door and walked out of the car. He turned around to look at Abby. "I'll be back with help. Just don't die on me, please." he cried as he walked into the biggest snowstorm of Chicago's history.


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck In A Storm

Chapter 4

Susan and Chuck are in the car. "You had to suggest that we go and get the tree when there was a snowstorm."

"How was I supposed to know that there was going to be one?" Susan replied. "But at least we were able to get the best tree."

"It was probably because everybody is at home, nice and warm." Chuck responded.

Susan smiled. "Stop complaining, Chuck. How about we stay at this diner for a while until the snow stops,"

"That's sounds good. Doesn't it Cosmo?" Chuck replied.

"Da Da," said Cosmo.

Chuck pulled into the diner, and parked the car. Susan got out also and took Cosmo with her. "I can't believe how cold it is, we haven't had a snowstorm like this in years."

Chuck put his arms around her. "Then what are we doing standing out here, let's go into the diner."

Susan smiled at Chuck and Cosmo and walked into the diner.

A half an hour later,

Carter was walking down the road, the snow was starting to ease off just a little bit. He sighed. He needed to find somewhere where he could call 911 to help Abby, but he was getting colder; and the colder he got the slower he went, he lost touch of how long he was gone, he could have been gone minutes or hours.

He kept on thinking about what he said to Abby in the car.

"I'm still in love with you."

He couldn't believe that he told her that, of all the things he could have said he told her that he still loved her, if only he could have heard her answer to that.

When did I start to realize that I still love Abby? Carter thought to himself. But he couldn't think about this right now, he had to concentrate on getting help for Abby. What would he do if something happened to her, especially because of what he had done. He just wanted to spent a little more time with her, even though they hung out now and are were back to being best friends, there were still some stuff that they avoided talking about. She helped him so much through the loss of his baby and Kem, he just wished that he could help her now, but he was starting to get tired. " I'm going to stay awake, I have to for Abby." he muttered to himself.

Flashback to a few months ago..

"Carter, let me in. I know this is hard for you, but you can't distance yourself from your friends." Abby said, as she was banging on his door.

Carter opened the door. "Just leave me alone please."

"You have been drinking again, haven't you?"

"What does it matter to you, Abby? Just because you're sober now doesn't mean that you have to tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do. It's like the roles are resversed. You need my help, liked I need your help."

"You didn't want my help, remember. You bit me."

"I was drunk."

"I'm drunk too.. So leave me to it." Carter yelled. Abby grabbed the beer and threw in the sink. "I think you've had enough. We're going to a meeting."

"I'm not going to a meeting. I'm not a alcoholic."

Abby walked over to the kitchen and started to make Carter some coffee. Carter walked up to her. "You know I love you, Abby." Abby turned around. "Drink this, and then we're going to a meeting."

After the meeting,

Carter walked up to Abby as she was leaving. "You didn't have to come with me to the meeting; I could have gone by myself."

"I haven't gone for a while now, so I thought now was better than never. Why didn't you tell me you were this bad, John? I know that you miss your son and Kem. I'm your friend; I'm always there for you."

Carter smiled. "I know, but I didn't know to handle it. Did I say anything to you while I was 'drunk'?"

" No.." Abby replied. "How about we go for coffee and pie?"

But back to the present..

Carter then remembers what he said to Abby. He knew that night by the look on her face that he had said something to her. He knew that she probably thought he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying, but he was telling the truth, he did still love her, he just hoped that he will be able to tell her in time, because if he doesn't do it now, what will he do?

The snow started to come down heavily again, Carter didn't know how much further he could go, he had a headache and his chest was starting to hurt. He felt like he was dying. He then looked up and saw a diner nearby. " I just need to get there and get some help for Abby." he whispered. " I'm doing this for her."

The closer he got to the diner, the faster he went. "Just a tiny bit more and then help will be on the way", he mumbled to himself, as he opened the door to the diner.

Suddenly everything started to go blurry and he collapsed onto the floor. The waitress walked up to him. " Sir, are you okay?"

"Need help…" Carter said, quietly.

"Is anybody a doctor here, I think this man is hurt."

The customers didn't say anything, until one of them spoke up. " I'm a doctor." It was Susan, as she ran over to the man's side. She kneeled down. "What's seems to be the problem?"

Susan then looked at him and realized who it was. "Carter?"

"Susan…" Carter replied, in a soft quiet voice.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm not hurt. Its Abby… she's injured, and she's in my car. You need to get help before she dies. Don't let her die."

"I'm not going to let that happen. Where's your car."

"Down the…" but before he could say anything, he fainted.

"Carter.. Carter.. Can you hear me?"

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stuck In A Storm

"Carter…" Susan called out to him again. "Wake up." She was checking him out, and saw that he didn't have any injuries, but he felt cold.

"Does anybody have a blanket or something that we can use?" she asked. A few of the customers came up with their jacket. She nodded. "Thanks," she said, as she put a jacket on Carter.

"Chuck, I need you to call an ambulance, and tell them we have a man that has fainted, and it seems like he could have hypothermia." Susan said, as she walked up to him.

"Help Abby..." said a voice quietly. Susan ran back to Carter, and saw that he was trying to stand. "John, don't move, you just fainted, we don't know what is wrong with you."

"I'm not the one that you should be worrying about. It's Abby that's hurt." Carter said. "We need to get her help now."

"You need to sit down, we'll get Abby some help, just tell us where your car is." Susan explained, as she got Carter to sit down. He told Susan and Chuck where his car was.

"She's in really bad shape, Susan."

Susan sat down next to Carter "We'll get her some help. Chuck is calling 911 right now."

"I don't understand, how was Abby in your car anyway?" Susan replied. Carter smiled. "I was giving her ride home because her car broke down and then we got into an accident, she seemed okay at first, it's entirely my fault, I should have got help sooner."

Susan saw that Chuck was off the phone. She walked up to him. "Are they on their way?" she asked. Chuck nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to go where he said his car was, just in case they can't find it for some reason." 

"I want to go too, I need to." Carter said, as he stood up. Susan shook her head. "There is no way I am letting you out in that weather, you just fainted a few minutes ago, you need to rest."

"I can rest, when Abby is safe." Carter responded. Susan could tell that he wasn't going to listen to anything she had to say. "Fine. But you have to take my scarf."

"I'm not wearing a scarf."

"Take it," she said, as she put it on him. "Now be careful out there, you don't look that good, John. Make sure that he's okay, Chuck."

Chuck nodded. "I will." he said, as they left the diner.

Susan sat down next to Cosmo. "I hope your dad and Uncle Carter are going to be okay," she said, as she looked out the window, as it was starting to snow more.

((

Abby started to wake up and she saw that Carter was gone. The last thing she could remember was Carter telling her that he still had feelings for her.

There was no way that he really meant that, he got over her a long time ago. "_Quicker than I did", she thought to herself._ She remembered the time that he got drunk and he told her those exact same words, and he only said that because he was either afraid for their lives or drunk.

_'Why can't you just stop thinking about him, Abby?'_ she thought to herself. She was sort of happy being stuck in the car with Carter, as it started to seem like old times again, but she couldn't get back into feeling that way again, it took her a long time, but she finally got over him.

Or did she, she thought to herself.

She opened the door, and walked out into the cold weather, she had to find Carter; She couldn't let him get hurt because he wanted to help her.

((

During the entirety of the car ride, Carter couldn't stop thinking about Abby. '_I can't lose her, I just can't, I have to tell her exactly how I feel about her,'_ he thought to himself.

"We'll get there in time." Chuck replied.

"I hope so, I can't lose her." Carter said, sadly.

"You really love her." Chuck responded. Carter didn't know how to reply to that. "She's my best friend; I don't want anything to happen to her."

Chuck nodded. "Your best friend?" 

Carter grinned. "Okay, we were more than friends once, but not anymore."

Chuck looked at Carter. "I can tell that you want to be more than friends with her, there is just a look you have, and you only look like that when someone you love is in danger."

"We're at the spot," Carter replied; glad to be able to change the subject. Carter and Chuck got out of the car, and saw that the ambulance wasn't there yet. Carter walked up to the car, and saw that Abby wasn't there.

"No..." he screamed.

Chuck ran to Carter's side. "What's the problem?" Carter turned around. "She's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Carter opened the door, and showed to Chuck that Abby was gone.

Carter was shocked, he couldn't believe that Abby would leave; she was unconscious when he left her. He knew because of the condition she was in that she needed medical attention right away.

"Where would she go?" Chuck questioned Carter. Carter shook his head. "I don't know, the only thing I can think about is that she would be going to find me."

"Damn it, she's not well enough to go out in this weather." Carter yelled. "We need to find her now."

Both Carter and Chuck went in different directions, hoping and praying that she didn't get far.

_A week earlier, ___

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Carter asked Abby.

"Just me and my TV."

Carter grinned. "How about we go out for some coffee and pie, just like old times."

Abby nodded. "That sounds great, I'll just grab my jacket," she said, as she opened her locker.

((

Ike's

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me last week. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I just keep on thinking about my son, and everything that I planned to do with him, and now I'm never going to be able to do that."

"I'm sorry, John, I know it is hard for you. I'm your friend, I'm always be here for you."

"I never known of an ex-girlfriend to care so much about their ex."

"Well I'm not normal, am I?" 

((

Carter remembered her saying that. Now thinking about it, that was the moment that he realized that, he was starting to have feelings for her again; he just didn't know how real those feelings were until now.

"I need you, Abby, don't leave me." he yelled out to himself. He then walked a little more, and he saw Abby lying on the curb. "Abby…" he said. " Can you hear me?" He grabbed a hold of her and carried her back to the car. "Don't die on me, I can't lose you, you are everything to me."

Chuck walked up to Carter. "You found her." Carter nodded. "She's cold, but I don't think she has been out in the cold too long, I'm thinking 5 to 10 minutes at the most. But she needs to get to the hospital now. Where's the ambulance?"

"I don't know." Chuck said.

"She needs help now." Carter yelled. He then looked up and saw that the ambulance was coming down the street.

The ambulance stopped, and in a few seconds the paramedics came racing out.

"Where's the patient?" one of the paramedics asked.

"She's here," Carter said. "She's has a possible head injury, and probably a broken rib."

The other paramedic came with the gurney and they put Abby on it, then started to take her vitals. Carter walked up to Abby and touched her face, as the paramedics were working on her. "You are going to be just fine, I promise."

They put her into the ambulance "Can I ride with her?" Carter asked. The paramedic nodded. "Of course you can." Carter climbed inside. Chuck looked at Carter. "We'll meet you at the hospital."

((

Chuck drove back to the diner, where Susan was waiting patiently for word on Abby.

"She's in the ambulance now, Carter's with her. I told him we'd meet him at the hospital. I'm sure she's going to be just fine, Susan." he said, as he hugged her.

Susan sighed. She hoped that Abby was going to be okay, she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her, and most importantly, Susan didn't know what Carter would do if anything happened to her.

"Carter really loves her." Chuck said. "I could see how afraid he was for her, and it wasn't just being afraid for a friend, it was like what I would feel if something happened to you."

Susan nodded. "Let's go to the hospital," she said, as she, Cosmo and Chuck left the diner.

_'I hope that Abby makes it, and just maybe both Carter and Abby will get a second try at their relationship,'_ Susan thought to herself.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck In A Storm

Chapter 6

Luka and Sam were waiting outside the ambulance bay for a patient that was in a car accident and is hypothermic. She then saw that it was snowing again.

"I hate this kind of weather." Sam replied, as she saw the ambulance showing up. They walked up to the ambulance and the doors opened.

"I have an approximately 30 year old woman she's hypothermic and has a possible head injury. She has a weak pulse."

Luka nodded, as the paramedics pulled the gurney of out of the ambulance. Luka couldn't believe his eyes. "Abby."

"We were in a car accident." said a voice. Luka looked and saw Carter coming out of the ambulance.

"You were with her?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I was, but I can't talk about it right now, she needs some salene, and a head ct." Carter told Luka as they wheeled Abby into the hospital.

"Carter, you can't work on her, you know that," Luka replied.

"I can't lose her." Carter shouted. He grabbed her hand. "You're going to be okay, Abby, I'm not going to lose you."

"You won't, just let us do the work." Luka replied, as they wheeled Abby in a trauma room. Carter followed them.

"Wait outside." Luka told Carter.

"No, I'm staying, even if I can't do anything." he said.

Luka nodded. "Sam, you need to get Abby some more blankets,"

"She needs salene too, remember" Carter responded.

"Sam, can you take Carter outside?" Luka asked. Carter looked at Luka. "I just don't want you to forget to do something."

"I know what I am doing." Luka replied. Carter nodded. "Fine." he said, as he walked outside of the room, but he didn't go too far. He looked through the window. _Please be okay_, he thought to himself.

((

Sam returned to the trauma room with the blanket. Luka was just finishing stitching up her head. "How's she doing?"

"Not good."

"She is unconscious, and look here," he said, pointing to her chest. "It looks like she has some injuries to her chest."

"Do you want me to call x- ray?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, tell them it is urgent, that her pulse is steady, but I'm still concerned about it."

"Also call for a head ct." Luka responded.

Carter walked into the trauma room. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"We need to take her upstairs to have a x-ray and head ct. Was she complaining about any of her injuries?" he asked.

"She complained about her chest, that it hurt."

"Damn it, she could have internal injuries. Did she say it was a sharp pain, or a dull pain?" Luka asked.

"No, she just said that it hurt. This is my entire fault; I should have got her here sooner." Carter replied, sadly.

"Carter, it's not your fault." Sam responded. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"I do." Carter replied.

_I love her, she has to survive, so I can tell he_r, he thought to himself.

"I called x-ray, and they said that they are too busy."

"Well tell them that I am coming up right now, that this is an emergency."

Carter looked at Luka with this scared look on his face. "Do you think that she is seriously hurt?"

"Carter, I don't need to tell you, you already know how serious her condition is."

Carter nodded. "Sometimes being a doctor is not that great, you know what can go wrong." he said, as Luka wheeled Abby out of the trauma room, and started to head towards the elevator.

Luka turned around. "You aren't coming with me. Just stay here."

"But I need to be there for her." he said, as he grabbed her hand. "She needs me."

"I'll come find you as soon as I hear some news. She's going to be okay." Luka said, as he pushed the button to the elevator.

"I'll take care of him." said a voice. They turned around and saw Susan, Chuck and Cosmo standing in front of them. Susan put her arms around Carter. "How's she doing?"

"Not good."

Luka waved goodbye to them as he got into the elevator. Susan looked at Carter with this concerned look on her face. "How bad is she?"

"Luka is taking her to x-ray because of her chest injury, and to have a head ct."

Susan sighed. "I'm so sorry. Have you got checked out?"

Carter shakes his head. "I don't know need to get check out, I'm fine."

"You fainted; I think you should have someone to look at you." Susan responded.

"Only when I know she is okay."

"Fine," Susan replied. "You know you are really stubborn."

He then looked at Chuck. "Thank you for helping me find her."

Chuck nodded. "I just hope she's going to be okay." He then turned to Susan. "I'm going to take Cosmo home; he's starting to get tired. You want to stay here?"

She nodded. "I just want to make sure that Abby is okay."

Chuck smiled, as he hugged her. "I know you do."

"Just be careful out there, Chuck, it is still snowing out."

He smiled. "Of course I will be." She leaned over and kissed Chuck. "Be good for daddy." She said, as she kissed Cosmo's forehead.

Chuck then waved goodbye to Carter and Susan and walked away. Susan put her hand on Carter's shoulder. "She's going to be fine, and then you can tell her that you still love her."

Carter didn't say anything to Susan, but she knew by him not saying anything meant that he did love her.

))

Luka wheeled Abby into the X Ray floor. "This patient needs a chest x-ray now."

"Sorry, Dr. Kovac, but we are really busy, there is no way that we can see your patient yet, you are going to have made an appointment."

"This is Doctor Lockhart from the ER, she has bruises on her chest, I know that she has internal injuries, she needs to get a chest- x- ray now."

The receptionist looked at her computer. "There is a free spot right now."

"Thank you." Luka replied.

A few minutes later,

Luka was watching Abby having her x-ray done, when he saw them working on her.

He knocked at the window, and a nurse runs out of the room. "What's happening?"

"She's crashing, we're losing her."

To be continued!


End file.
